I've Been Broken
by found.myself.in.wonderland
Summary: Ever Since my fourth year my life has gone down-hill. i need something...someone to help me before something worse happens. \ Yeah i suck at summary's but read?  :


**Note: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, All rights go to JK Rowling. I Only Own my Orginal Characters.  
>I've Been Wanting to Write a HP fanfiction for like 10 million years now so i just figured i'd go for it so yes this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction.<br>Nice Reviews please, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.**

_

This is a Story about a Me Hi My Name is Blaire Elizabeth Wright, i'm Sixteen & i'm a Half-Blood Witch. But Lets tell you a little about before i was Born. You See My Parent met over in the "Muggle World" My Mum was always fasinated with Muggles and how they acted of course she would have to hide the fact of her being a Pure-Blooded Witch herself. An Interesting Story on how my parents met, my mum was Young at the time Eightteen i bileve she had just graduated Hogwarts and Deciced to go Back home to Londona and Study to become a Muggle Doctor That was also my Fathers profession they got teamed up on a project and connected instantly. After a 7 year Relationship my mum told my Father the lovely news and boy was he shocked it took him a while to get used to the fact of his Wife to-be, being a witch. they had a lovely wedding right outside of london and nine months later popped out their lovely Baby Girl...Me.

After i was born they both agreed to Raise me as if i was a normal pure-blood but of course knowing i was only a half-blood and would have to deal with living in the muggle world and keeping my magic a secret. When i was a little one around the age of Four i started showing signs of magic instantly, i would drive my mum bonkers when her homemade cookies dissapered into thin ari and landed on my bed before supper but with my mum teachoing me how to control my magic i would turn out just fine.

On My Eleventh Birthday My Parents were excited i got my Letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, They Had both even Planned to take me to Diagon Alley for my School supplies but had to make a stop at Gringgrotts to get some Wizard Money my Grandmother had left for me in her will. Since i hadnt had time for a Birthday Party or something like any Eleven year old would get my Mum Surprised me with a Lovley Wite Owl i named her Snow.

The Next Day i was Scheduled to Leave for Hogwarts my Father was a bit nervous for letting me go and of course i was very well nervous myself, My Mum had told me that Hogwarts changed her life forever and Assured me i would be absoloutly fine, Before i stepped onto the Train i took one look back and seen my parents waving, i could see it in my mothers eyes i would be perfectly fine..

When i stepped off the Platform i could see Hogwarts in plain sight across the Lake, It was well...Magical, i had already made quite a few friends on the train and i knew i was going to fit in, in the muggle world no one really seemed to like me at all for no perfect reason. Walking Through the Great Hall i looked at the Bewitched Sky in amazment i hadn't seen anything like it, it was all too much but very exciting. Once The Sorting Hat Called my name i felt as if i was about to Faint, i was so nervous on which house i was going to be sorted in my mother was in Ravenclaw and hoped i would be too But they were happy with which ever house i was sorted into as long as it wasnt Slytherin.. So i was completly shocked when the hat said which house i was in..._ "Slytherin!" _The Hat Yelled as alot of the slytherins cheered i looked over at one of my Friends i had made on the train who was in Grffyindor Ron Weasley he sighed hoping i was in anything but slytherin. My Parents were Shocked when the got my Owl my mum didn't understand how her Nice, Loving Daughter Got sorted into such a House especially since it was Only Pure-Bloods that ever got into Slytherin!, But i knew i had to make the best of it.

Six Years Went By Quick at Hogwarts, i had already Learned So Much and was the brightest in Potions, i enjoyed being in Slytherin even if my Parents didn't like it, i wasnt like alot of slytherins i was Lovely but yet i did have a Wonderful Darkside that attracted them the most they knew how diffrent i was and never realized why i was sorted into Slytherin but they saw something in me that knew i had to be there. I had been hearing things about me being nothing like my mum, She Always Volunteered to do stuff i never did. The Only Thing her and i had in common around hogwarts was...Well Nothing. All i can say is, The Day i Graduate Hogwarts i'll be wishing to stay.

In My Fourth Year At Hogwarts i got an Owl From my Grandparents saying my Parents had gotton Killed in a Terrifying Accident, No one ever knew what caused it, I Couldn't believe it the Most important people to me were gone. After That i was never Social with anyone again, I stuck to myself. i was always known as "ThatSlytherinGirl" The Very Shy, Quite..Slytherin Girl. But before i would go to sleep everynight i'd promise my mother i would never give up on magic because She's gone...She's my Reason for being a witch and i don't regret anything. I Don't Consider myself a witch..nor a normal sixteen year old girl. I'm a Half-Blooded Sixteen Year Old Witch Who Has A Past, But Will be living the Rest of her Life in the Wizarding World..

**A/N: So What Did you think? :) Draco will be in the Next Chapter I Promise! ;) What's Your Reaction on a "Half-Blood" being in Slytherin?**


End file.
